


Unexpected Pleasantries

by Ryshili



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi gives Dojima a blowjob and is startled when his partner actually wants to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Pleasantries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad Bad Bathhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bad+Bad+Bathhouse).



> http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1883167#t1883167
> 
> Done for BadBadBathhouse prompt.

"Nnngh...." A groan welled up as he felt the heat envelope him as the other man guided his dick inside the normally talkative mouth. Dojima's fingers crept up to thread through Adachi's mess of a mop, gripping with a slight pull. Glancing down with lidded and relaxed eyes. Adachi was just sitting there, legs crossed and holding onto him with an expression that didn't even betray that Adachi was doing this at all. 

Sure this wasn't part of their little deal, mostly got right into it and hands, dick, and ass being the only utensils. But it was an opportunity to make the older man feel as though he was important enough to break a few rules, even if those rules weren't even spoken. What better way to perhaps get the guy to think more warmly of him than take him back to the apartment on his birthday? And there was a mild curiosity- he's already dipped into this side of the pool, who knows what else might not phase him either.

Muscles tightened slightly at the hard pulling as Adachi sucked on the dick's head, tongue pressing right under the crown. Could feel the blood throb through, and even then, Adachi's mouth was warmer than his own flushed body. No words were coming forth, just moans and groans, a few deep intakes of air. No place for words when his body was being completely honest.

Sinking down on the hard length, the... rather impressive one to boot. Adachi tugged down the foreskin with his lips, while slender fingers trailed and teased over the man's balls. The hand in his hair going to massage his scalp and the low rumble coming from Dojima only made him smile. He was orchestrating responses from the man that usually oversaw him, and here he was, being manipulated and exposed. Adachi's other hand was going down to start to jerk himself off. Just because Dojima was /suppose/ to be the focus, didn't mean he wasn't going to indulge himself. 

Not like Dojima would notice all to well with his now leaning back against the couch, trying his best to not move as Adachi began to bob up and down on him, still sucking, still fondling as those muscles tightened a bit more, and he felt the pleasure running through the length and his body. It was both exhilarating and relaxing. The rest of his body relaxed and his breathing in a deep rise and fall, stuttering each time Adachi would tease or speed up.

Adachi had a hard time taking it too far at all, it stretched the sides of his mouth and he was paranoid about his own gag reflex. Or if Dojima did buck, or whatever. Didn't actually taste as bad as he thought it would- in fact, tasted like nothing. Just really hot, and smoothe. Washed. Probably no taste (thank god) toward taking a shower. Imagining someone's mouth on his own dick as he jerked it off, and god, yeah, that's something he's missed. 

"Adachi..." Biting his lip, as he ran his fingers through Adachi's hair, "G'nnn.." A groan replacing words as the man pulled back and went to wrap his hand around him. Without much mercy, being jerked fast, hard and hand squeezing for dear life. "A-ah shit. Adachi... You... I.. damnit..." He gave into bucking, now not concerned with hurting his partner. Breathing just a bit harder, slightly giving up talking so he just leaned back and gave in.

A near shit-eating smirk rose as he watched the man. "What Dojima-san?" Torquing his hand and purposefully making a tight squeeze for him to go through. Dry... Hmm. Bringing his hand up and spiting on it, and went back, assaulting the top just to see the older man quiver. "...Couldn't understand that little bit..." Dojima opened his eyes and furrowed his brow, whereas Adachi tried to look as innocent as possible as he took Dojima right back into his mouth. 

The older man groaned long, but pulled back, and glanced down at him. "I think it's your turn now..." A smirk, as his eyes darted down toward where Adachi was tending to his ownself. He noticed the man wasn't as hard, this was probably something he was doing to just... Hell, he never really pictured Adachi to be the type to do for another without something. In the short time of them working together, he's gotten a bit of a gist of the man. 

Eyes went a bit wider, not really expecting to hear that. Nah, he was just being hopeful, probably the man just wanted to get down and dirty already, instead of the sloppy foreplay. Fine by him. "Get up on the couch." And there were the orders from Dojima. Went to completely take off his pants after loosening his belt and flung his boxers off to the side as well. He sat next to the older man, directly leaning in to nip and suck on his ear, being rewarded with a hand pushing him away. "G-goddamnit, Adachi." Dojima never liked his weak point exploited.

But Adachi didn't expect it when Dojima slid off the couch and went to sit in front of him, just as Adachi had been. Only, instead of quite sitting, the man was kneeling and grabbing ahold of his prick. "Dojima-san?" Well this was an odd-- "A--aaash..!" There wasn't even any warning as Dojima dove right on him. Whoa whoa. Sure he was being hopeful, he thought maybe a handjob or playing with him for a bit but... Shit he's never done this to him ever. 

"D-d-do-jima...s-san" Oh man, it's been so fucking long, and holy shit the man isn't holding back at all. Sucking on him hard and he's watching him now. Dojima moaned right on him, hands going for massaging his thighs to gripping his balls and gently stroking his thumb and playing around with the delicate organs within. Oh that was just too much and Adachi was hissing as he felt more and more of himself get taken in and shit- shit shit he felt the back of Dojima's throat. It was clasping down on the tip as he heard Dojima gasp and gurgle around him. But it didn't stop and he was bobbing and....

Dojima pulled back fast to breathe, only giving a smirk up toward the flushed face of his partner. "...Said it was your turn, didn't I?" Unlike Adachi, he didn't seem to be hesitant to start this at all, his large hands were pulling on Adachi fast, and all the younger man could do was grip the couch cushion as best as possible as he moaned and nodded at the question. "Good." 

"B-but Do-dojima-san. It's your birthday, and I... didn't... N-not that this isn't... s-shit don't.. d-do it.. when.. I..m t-talking..." Breathing went faster and he couldn't help but move his hips. How the hell did Dojima even not buck and fuck his mouth? A growl rose out over his dick and that just made him moan more, though quickly went to an alarmed gasp as his balls were gripped a bit rougher.

"Shut up, Adachi. Just enjoy the damn thing." 

All the false protests got flung away, as Adachi leaned back and clenched his teeth. Riding out this powertrip. He had his senpai sucking on his dick, in his apartment, even though it was Dojima's birthday. 

For Dojima, he didn't really care. Adachi put aside his own self for a moment and actually tried to do something that didn't even give Adachi any pleasure. Though for Dojima? Seeing Adachi writhe in pleasure made him feel just as hot as when Adachi was on him. The closeness and the feeling of just a mutual satisfaction. Just.. a pure enjoyment of seeing his partner enjoy himself. 

His right hand held the dick steady as the other left Adachi's sac and went to massage and rub, pulling his hips closer as he moved up and down, sucking harder and harder, taking it out and tugging at foreskin. Tongue teased the slit, dung around the head, went under and soon his mouth was taking Adachi's balls into his mouth, sucking and nibbling.

Adachi's legs shook at the new feeling. Started to moan, letting Dojima hear his name, as his greedy hands went to try to grip the short hair on the man's head, losing a bit of control and grabbing hard. Dojima seemed unphased, only responding by sucking and pulling at the skin harder, taking him back in and the older man's thumb pressing along his taint and rubbing. "F-f..." Biting back curses, trying to keep them to minimal. 

When Dojima went to lick at the skin he was rubbing, Adachi's eyes just went wider. Hands grabbed the younger man's hips and pulled him forward as he slipped on the couch. Dojima's other hand now jerking at him as his tongue got dangerously- 

A violent shudder went through him as he felt the warm and wet muscle glaze over the wrinkled skin of his anus. W-was. "W-where... Why-.. ah shit... Fu--..." Biting his tongue as Dojima's own circled around and lapped at the sensitive area, going back and forth between balls and ass without rhythm. The only thing other than pleasure he could register is how the hell could Dojima be so coordinated with jacking him off and licking and ohfuck sucking on him just everywhere.

Adachi's louder moans egged on Dojima even more, daring a bit to prod with the very tip of his tongue only to get a hard gasp out and a squirm. Adachi started to feel impatient. "Do-dojima..-san.. I.. fuck.. c'mon." Reading the message wrong, he went back to sucking on his dick, bobbing faster, as his hand traded places to rubbing and prodding. "N-no. I.. I can't take it."

Glancing up to meet Adachi's face, flushed and sweating, "...Good." Dojima just smirked as he wet his middle finger with spit and quickly returned it to Adachi's hole. Without ease, he pushed in and began to curl and pump as he went back to his previous task. Adachi was shaking, the somewhat dry intrusion producing pleasured friction mixed with feeling his dick get serviced was bringing him already over. 

The finger just quickened, fucking him with something so much smaller than usual, but it didn't stop his legs from a violent shake, his breath to run out, and his hips to move. He hadn't felt so turned on in a while from something other than being able to be the pitcher in any given chance. "D-dojima' Shit. I'm... already..." 

The older man replaced with a tight hand, violently jerking him off and watching the tip swell as the sac tightened against the man's body. Still pumping in his finger in time with the jerks as Adachi groaned and clawed at the couch, it wasn't long at all until Adachi was letting out strained groans as he bucked. Both Dojima's hand and Adachi's abdomen was splashed with cum, dick jumping a few more times to give out a weak push of little drops of the white fluid. 

Adachi nearly just leaned to the side to slide on the couch, trying to catch his breath. Hardly anything had been done, and he felt exhausted, but pleased beyond compare. "...Adachi. Don't tell me I already worn you out. Rookie in this field too?" 

He shot a frown at Dojima, "H-Hey..I..." Catching breath. "...Can't help it if you're too damn good at whatever you do." The frown lightened up in a mischievous grin at the statement.

"...Well good then. Because I haven't gotten off yet." Moving to lean over Adachi, wiping his hand on the younger man's stomach. "...And was hoping you'd be ready in a bit..." Biting Adachi's neck. 

"..I..I dunno, Dojima-san.. Feeling like I might need a bit-"

"Want you to fuck me." Hot and heavy, right in the ear.

"...I can do that, sir. Just give me a few minutes." It was hard to believe that today wasn't his birthday with this turn of events.


End file.
